Happy Second Birthday Tommy!
by DemonAloisTrancy
Summary: It's Tommy's second birthday, and this is how Tommy's birthday party went for this year. NOTE: This takes place right before terrible twos and is dedicated for this year 8/11/15 to celebrate Rugrats being out for 24 years. ONESHOT STORY


**This is in dedication to today (yesterday as i'm posting this after midnight). Today is Rugrats' anniversary as they have been out for 24 years now so for taht I write you this story. This would take place the day before the day terrible twos chapter one starts on. Dil isn't one just yet obviously and I never had that planned in the beginning of terrible twos but let's just say Dil's birthday is right after chapter one per say. I'll write that story one day once I plan it out. Anyway enjoy the story, Happy Birthday Tommy, happy birthday to the show**

 **Disclaimer:I Do NOT own the Rugrats**

* * *

It was Tommy's second birthday! Tommy woke up as he yawned looking over to Dil's crib, Dil was still asleep. He was turning one year old soon in another few months after Tommy's birthday but at this point Dil could say a few words to the other babies and he seemed to have gotten his walking down after taking his first steps a few months before. Tommy then sat up in his bed as Stu and Didi came into the room.

"Good morning Tommy," Didi cooed

"Happy Birthday there champ." Stu said as well

"You're a whole year older now," Didi said picking up Tommy taking him over to the changing table and changed Tommy's diaper as she put some blue overalls on him over his diaper kind of like his first birthday except the overalls went down to his knees.

Dil then woke up as he yawned, just a Didi had finished and sat Tommy down on the floor, as Didi picked Dil up and changed his diaper as well. At this point he no longer wore the trap door pajamas as much. Now he started wearing just a shirt and diaper like Tommy, except his shirt was purple instead of blue.

After Didi finished changing Dil's diaper she took Tommy and Dil downstairs for breakfast as Tommy ate some cereal. Dil was still eating the mushy baby food as his first tooth hadn't really come in yet.

"Stu shall we go over Tommy's birthday check list again?" Didi asked looking over to Stu

"Sure Didi," Stu said grabbed the clip board that had the check list again

"Reptar cake, cups, and plates?" Didi said

"Check," Stu said reading it from the list

"Pin the tail on the donkey,"

"Safer version with suction cups, check."

"Reptar piñata,"

"Check, that's the last thing,"

"Good, everyone should be arriving soon." Didi said as the babies finished their breakfast

Didi took Tommy and Dil and put them in the playpen as she went off to finish setting up for the party. Dil looked over at Tommy and crawled over to him.

"Uh, Tommy whats a birfday?" Dil asked

"Its birthday Dil, but a birthday is when the grownups celebrate the day when you were bornded and that you're a year older. You gets to eat cake and have lots of neat presents." Tommy explained

"Oh," Dil said as the doorbell rang

Didi went to answer the door as it was Betty and Howard

"Oh hello Betty," Didi said "Come right in,"

Betty and Howard came in with the twins along with Chuckie and Kimi

"We have Chuckie and Kimi as Chas and Kira are busy at the Java Lava." Betty said as they took the kids and put them in the playpen as the grownups walked into the kitchen

"Hi guys," Tommy said

"Hi Tommy, happy birthday!" Chuckie said

"Thanks Chuckie," Tommy smiled

Back to the grownups who were talking in the kitchen "All we're waiting for is for Angelica and Drew to get here and then the party will start." Didi said

Meanwhile Tommy got his screwdriver out and unlocked the playpen, the babies wanted to go play in the sandbox and play with the reptar wagon.

"Come on guys let's go play outside." Tommy said as they all snuck past the grownups and outside to play

Dil followed behind, not able to go just as fast as the others but he managed to somewhat keep up. Phil, Lil, and Chuckie went to play in the sand box while Tommy, Kimi, and Dil went to play with the reptar wagon.

"Uh Tommy, can I trys pulling the Reptar wagon?" Dil asked

"Sure Dilly," Tommy said as he climbed into the Reptar wagon as Dil picked up the string to pull the wagon

DIl then started pulling, with difficulty, the Reptar wagon around the yard as inside the doorbell had rang and Didi had gone to answer it as it was Drew and Angelica. Angelica went outside to see the babies.

"What are you dumb babies doing?" Angelica asked

"Nothing, just playing Yucky." Dil said

"How many times do I have to tell you drooly, it's Angelica." Angelica grumbled

"Hey Angelica, Dil doesn't drool as much anymore!" Tommy exclaimed

"Yeah yeah, I'm just telling you dumb babies now. When we break the peanutter I get first dibs on the candy insides it." Angelica said

"Wow there's candy in Tommy's reptar peanutter?!" Dil asked excitedly

"Man you sure are dumb drooly, of course there's candy in the peanutter." Angelica said

"I am not dumb Angelica!" Dil exclaimed

"Kids, it's time for Tommy to open his presents." Didi called for the babies as they all headed inside

Tommy then opened his presents which consisted of most things Reptar and of course Tommy was happy. Soon it became time to bust open the piñata as each of the babies, except Dil, got a turn.

"Aw it's not fair, I can't get to hit the peanutter cause I'm too little." Dil pouted

"You will one day Dilly, don't worry." Tommy said

Angelica of course was the one who broke the peanutter and got most of the candy while Tommy and the others got the rest. While the kids did that Didi put the candles in the cake. After the kids got all the candy the grownups brough the kids over to the cake as Didi lifted up Tommy as Stu lit the candles on the cake as the grownups along with Chuckie and Kimi, as they could talk a lot more at this point, started singing happy birthday to Tommy as before Tommy then blew out his candles on the cake. Didi then cut up the reptar cake as the kids happily ate the cake. The rest of the party went on smoothly as the babies played pin the tail on the donkey then back outside to play.

Eventually after the party started dying down everyone started to leave around lunch time. As soon as everyone was gone Tommy and Dil were put down for their nap.

"Tommy?" Dil looked over at Tommy's bed

"Yeah Dil?" Tommy answered

"Happy Birfday,"

"It's birth- nevermind thanks Dilly." Tommy rolled his eyes and smiled before rolling over to take his nap.

* * *

 **And there you have it, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story of Tommy's second birthday**


End file.
